


Home Alone

by VampireVengence



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Gay Sex, Home Alone, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hormones, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Road Trips, Ryden, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's home alone for a month whilst his parents are away for their second honeymoon, except he's not alone. Brendon happens to be staying with him and well two hormonal teenagers in a house, you can see where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan opened the door with a grin to let Brendon in. His parents had left to go on holiday for four whole weeks leaving Ryan home alone. Hurray for second honeymoons! Well technically he's not alone, his super amazing boyfriend who just happened to: be the captain of the soccer team, have an amazing voice when he sings, play a whole bunch of different instruments, be a bundle of hyperactive energy (totally adorable in Ryan's opinion) and be completely gorgeous in every way whilst still having an amazing taste in music. Ryan doesn't know how he got so lucky.

Then again there's a lot about their relationship that Ryan doesn't understand. Like how it came to be. Brendon, being the star soccer player is very popular. Everyone knows him; everyone wants to be him all that typical cliché shit. Ryan is just not... it's not that he's unpopular he has friends; it's just he's the emo music kid who wears eyeliner and no one really pay's attention to him. So when Brendon swagged his way over to their table in the lunch hall Ryan hadn't really known what to expect, he sure as hell hadn't been expecting him to pull Ryan out of his seat hand him a black tulip (Ryan's favourite, though how Brendon knew this he'll never know. He's pretty sure Patrick had something to do with it but the closest he's ever gotten to an answer was Brendon claiming he was magic.) and declared his undying love for him before taking his hands and getting down on his knees to beg Ryan to let him take him out on a date.

A million thoughts ran through Ryan's head, including but not limited to:  _why is this gorgeous soccer player asking ME on a date? What if this is a prank? And everyone is staring, I should probably reply now._  So in order to not sound desperately eager and cover his ass if this was a prank (he never said yes he was simply trying to get rid of the guy.) he'd gone with "If I say yes will you get up and stop making a scene?" Brendon had jumped up, kissed his cheek and told him he'd pick him up at six. Seven and a half months later here they were.

Brendon bounced through the door and dropped his duffle bag before swooping Ryan up in a passionate kiss wrapping his arms around his waist. Ryan linked his arm around his neck and pulled Brendon closer, parting his lips allowing his tongue to explore the familiar cavity of its second home. Ryan was hoping that by the end of the month things would have progressed between them. Not that they hadn't done things, Ryan was more than aware of the abilities of Brendon's mouth. He just hoped he'd be able to say that Brendon was officially his and he Brendon's.

He pulled away gasping and they just stood there a moment regaining their breath before Brendon asked "so what's for dinner?" Ryan rolled his eyes but chuckled "I was thinking Chinese?" Brendon nodded enthusiastically "sure! So have your folks just left you like four weeks worth of take out money?" He quirked an eyebrow hopefully "they left me four weeks worth of grocery money. I think they intended that I buy and make actual food." He pouted a little before shrugging "well if you can cook then be my guest." Ryan grinned "well I wasn't planning on letting you in the kitchen." They had long since established that Brendon was a culinary disaster when he somehow managed to blow up a microwave whilst heating up pasta.

They relaxed on the couch whilst watching Aladdin and eating Chinese after having a long debate about whether to get chicken or pork sweet and sour balls and convincing Brendon that fortune cookies where a waste of money. Brendon was determined to master using chopsticks which was the funniest this Ryan thought he would ever see and when he told Brendon this he received a punch for his troubles. All in all it was a fun evening.

When Ryan's alarm mockingly screamed 7:15 am at him he almost had a heart attack. He'd completely forgotten it was Monday today.  _Eew Monday._  He sighed and thumped the top hard to stop the wailing that he knew only too well would start again in ten minutes. He rolled over in bed and poked Brendon hard in the middle of his chest. He whined loudly and opened one bleary eye "well good morning to you too." He grumbled through a yawn. "Sorry but it's time to get up." Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

Brendon pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Ryan's nose before pulling him closer to him in the tiny single bed. "I think we've got a bit of time." He whispered before pressing his lips against Ryan's. It was hot and had an edge of morning breath but it still ended up in a 10 minute make out session. 10 minutes turned to 30 minutes which turned into an hour which turned into running around like headless chickens so they could get ready whilst skipping breakfast and still arriving at school late so having to sign in with the secretary who glared at them the entire time they were in her company.

"Someone get a bit carried away in bed this morning?" Pete teased as they dropped into their seats in class after apologising to the teacher and listening to her lecture about punctuality. "Shut up dude." Brendon snapped only resulting in laughter. "Dude! You're actually late to school because you were getting layd?!" He seemed slightly in awe and Ryan rolled his eyes "Dude, I wish." Brendon blushed as Pete laughed harder and even Spencer smirked a little. Brendon stayed pretty quiet after that.

They wandered to their table in the outside eating area to see Dallon, Spencer, Joe and Andy sitting on one side of the picnic bench whilst Pete and Patrick were laid out across the other side sucking each other's faces off. Brendon chuckled and shook his head a little whilst Ryan cringed; he'd never been a massive fan of PDA's. Ryan used his foot to poke at the back of Pete's thigh. He just flipped them off. "Dude, move your ass of I will sit on you." No response. Ryan exchanged a look with Brendon before shrugging and dropping down onto the small of Pete's back. There was a squeak and a groan from beneath as both boys felt the brunt of the added weight. Not that Ryan was heavy; he barely had his own body mass. "Dude! Your ass is so bony!" Pete cried as Ryan began wriggling around a little and shifting his weight to dig in further "Ow! Shit! Jeez, I'm getting up already!" Ryan leapt up so that Pete could stagger to his feet and Patrick could sit up. "You're an ass." Pete informed him but Ryan simply grinned.

"Urie, Weekes, Wentz!" The three boys head snapped around in the direction of the voice. It was Billie, another of the jocks "coach called a team meeting in the gym, now!" They quickly ran off in the direction of the gym but not before Pete planted a sloppy kiss on Patrick's lips followed by a wink and a 'laters lunchbox' whilst Brendon went for the more subtle peck on the cheek.

"I could so be a jock if I wanted to." Joe said causing Andy to laugh "oh please, the only part of you that gets any exercise is your thumbs from all the video games! Well... that and your wrist when you get lonely." Spencer snorted when he laughed which in turn set the others off laughing whilst Joe's cheeks burned crimson. Patrick continued to fidget uncomfortably next to Ryan who raised an eyebrow as he watched him "you got ants in your pants or something Trick?" Patrick's cheeks coloured a rosy pink. "N-no, I'm fine." He mumbled.

The bell rang for lesson and Ryan and Patrick headed off to maths. A grin spread across Ryan's face as he watched Patrick walk. "Nice waddle." He commented making Patrick blush scarlet "I hate you." Ryan giggled and linked their arms together. "Aww don't say that Pattycakes. You know you love me really!" Patrick glared and shook his head as they entered the classroom. The teacher wasn't in today so they had a particularly laid back sub who didn't care what they did as long as they weren't too loud or rowdy. She never gave them any work to do.

"So tell me EVERYTHING!" Ryan demanded as they dropped down into their seats in the back corner of the classroom. Patrick groaned "like what?" Ryan shrugged "when? Where? How was it? How did it happen?" Patrick quirked an eyebrow "I know 'the talk' is aimed at heterosexual sex but it does work in essentially the same way." Ryan rolled his eyes "not like that! Like, what were you doing? How did things....progress?" Patrick furrowed his eyebrows "well the first time we were making out and then it just kinda happened." He shrugged "why what were you expecting?" Ryan sighed and rested his chin on his arms "I don't know." He admitted "wait, 'the first time'?" Patrick blushed "uh, yeah..." Ryan's eyes bulged "how many times have you guys done it?" Patrick shrugged "I don't know man, I don't keep count!"

Ryan sighed and sat back in his chair. "I'm sensing a hidden agenda here?" Ryan bit his lip "I uh yeah. It's just...me and Brendon." Patrick chuckled "dude, if you wanted to compare notes you could have just asked!" Ryan shook his head "that's the point! We haven't been there yet." Patrick's eyes grew wide "seriously? I thought you guys would have been all over that by now." Ryan hummed in agreement "I don't want to push things. It's just... I want him! Like it's all I can think about." He sighed and Patrick giggled "have you actually spoken to him about this? Cause the odds are he's probably feeling the exact same way."

*

Two days later and Ryan was waiting by his car for Brendon to come out of practise. They'd has a long conversation about Pete and Patrick's sex life yet not a word was mentioned about their own or their lack of one. "Ryro guess what?!" Ryan span around to see Brendon running towards him, flapping his arms excitedly. It reminded him vaguely of a baby flamingo trying to take flight for the first time that he'd seen in a nature documentary once. "What happened?" He asked as Brendon grabbed a hold of his hands and started jumping around in a circle "Pete used the L word!" He cried "what?" Ryan joined Brendon in his jump circle "he said he loved Patrick!" He grinned. They both squealed excitedly receiving a few pretty odd looks from passers-by. "So are they like officially together then?" Brendon shrugged "I don't know, you know what Pete's like." Pete was known for being a bit of a man whore and a commitment phoebe so this was a big deal. "Has he told Patrick this?" Ryan was starting to feel a little dizzy from all the jumping. "Not yet." Brendon mused "I think he's planning on it." Ryan nodded "Well as much as I love Pete if he hurts Patrick there will be hell to pay." Brendon nodded along enthusiastically. "Definitely. Patrick is too much of a sweetheart to be treated like shit."

The drive home was silent with Brendon staring out the passenger side window the whole time, deep in thought. This didn't happen often and Ryan had learnt not to interrupt when it did, he'd talk if he needed to. It wasn't until they pulled up outside the house that Brendon spoke "what did you mean?" Ryan blinked, confused by the randomness of the comment "the other day when Pete said about us being late because we were having sex and you said 'I wish' what did you mean?" Ryan blushed scarlet because he couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Surely it was obvious what he'd meant. "Well..." then he thought fuck it. "I meant what I said. I wish." He shrugged and Brendon still looked blanked "I wish we HAD been having sex! I mean come on Bren, all we ever do is make out and yeah that's great but I just... I want more!" Ryan sighed and flopped back in his seat. As Brendon sat looking at him with wide eyes.

Before Ryan could register what was going on Brendon had launched himself across the small space and was kissing him fiercely "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that!" He mumbled against his lips "you needed me to tell you that?!" Ryan asked incredulously as Brendon blushed "I'm uh, not so good with signals." He shrugged "clearly." Ryan growled as he pushed Brendon back into his seat and shifted his position so that he was straddling his lap. They were both shirtless and he'd managed to get Brendon's pants undone when he was sorely reminded of where they were by the loud blare of the car's horn which he'd caught as he'd shifted. "We should probably go inside." He panted as Brendon groaned against his neck where he'd been sucking and biting in a way that Ryan was 90% sure would leave a hickey. "We have a perfectly good back seat within touching distance." Brendon pointed out and Ryan was pretty damn tempted, he was so turned on he knew it wasn't such a good idea to move but he was also very aware of the fact they were parked in his crappy little car in his driveway where all his neighbours could see. Mrs Parks from across the road especially loved to gossip and would find no greater pleasure than gossiping about him to Mrs Greyson who lived two houses down and then ratting him out to his parents when they finally got home. By moving into the back seat she would have a perfect view. "House, quick."

Ryan made sure to get his house keys ready to go before the pair dived out of the car and ran straight to the door and in. They dropped their stuff and were all over each other in seconds before making their way slowly up the stairs. They dropped down on the bed and continued to kiss messy and rough, it was far from the glamorous scenes in films Ryan had seen but it was real and he was more than happy to wrestle Brendon's jeans and boxers down his legs and throw them roughly to the floor before arching up off the mattress so that Brendon could remove his.

They kissed for a few more moments, members rubbing against one another before breaking apart panting. Ryan lifted up the loose floor board and pulled out a bottle of lube. "I don't have any protection..." Brendon blushed but shrugged. "It's both of our first time right? So we don't need to worry about that. I mean, I'm clean if you are." Ryan nodded and chuckled. "Fair point."

Brendon settled in between Ryan's legs and slicked up three fingers. He slowly inserted them one by one, stretching and twisting as he moved them in and out. Ryan moaned softly at the feeling though it wasn't quite enough. Brendon finally pulled out in order to slick up his member. He bent down and kissed Ryan sweetly whilst lining up with his entrance “tell me to stop if you need to.”

He slowly pushed in, stopping a couple of times to allow Ryan to adjust. He pushed in the full way and moaned loudly, burying his head in Ryan’s neck whilst he adjusted to the full feeling. “You feel so good.” He mumbled as Ryan ran a hand through his hair, sweat slick bodies pressed together. It was an odd feeling, full and so good but still not quite enough. “Bren?” He grunted as reply “you can move now.” He pulled back a little from Ryan’s body in order to move his hips, pulling back until he was out almost completely out before pushing back in again slowly. He pulled out once more before slamming back in again. Ryan whimpered because ow. “Shit sorry.” Brendon mumbled, slowing down.

It took him a minute or so to establish a rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow and it took Ryan a little while to adjust from the  _oh my god this is so weird_  faze to the  _actually this feels really good_  place. He moaned softly before pulling Brendon down into a sloppy kiss as he started to move his hips to meet Brendon’s thrusts. A sharp wave of pleasure shot through Ryan’s body causing him to grunt in both shock and pleasure. Brendon grinned triumphantly and continued to hit the same spot making Ryan feel tingly and so, so good. A heated sensation began to form in his stomach and Ryan knew what was coming. “So close.” He moaned as Brendon bent down and pressed a kiss to his chest before mumbling “come for me baby.” And that was all Ryan needed to release all over his stomach. Brendon groaned loudly and promptly followed before kissing Ryan messily.


	2. Chapter 2

After that it was like a switch had been flicked in Brendon’s head. Whenever he got the chance he was all over Ryan and most of the time they did not make it beyond the back seat of Ryan’s car. Ryan had long since given up worrying about Mrs Parks, she wasn’t exactly firing on all cylinders and her eye site was pretty poor meaning even if she did rat him out to his parents they probably wouldn’t believe her. She’d once told them she caught him pissing on their next door neighbour’s cat whilst they were on vacation and he was supposed to be feeding it. Their neighbours didn’t even have a cat. They had a dog which was almost as big as Ryan and on the night this supposedly happened they hadn’t even left yet. So yeah, not the most reliable source.

Ryan had just finished loading the dish washer when he felt Brendon pressed up behind him, arms around his waist. Ryan turned in his grasp and pressed their lips together. “You know.” Brendon mumbled “I was thinking. As we’ve totally defiled your bed, car and couch you’re gonna be thinking about me a lot when you’re in those places right?” Ryan hummed in response, not really sure where this was going “well… I want you to be thinking of me in every room in this house.” He whispered seductively. Ryan rolled his eyes; Brendon was all he thought about anyway. And then it clicked  _oh…_

Brendon spun them around so that Ryan was pressed up against the kitchen table. It was about 50 years old and made of a solid wood, his mom’s prize position. She scrubbed it daily, something Ryan had neglected in her absence. He made a mental note to disinfect it a few times when they were finished. He sat on the table top and wrapped his legs around Brendon’s waist as he pressed up closer before pushing Ryan back and climbing on top. He grabbed at the hem of Brendon’s t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Brendon reciprocated the action before sucking at Ryan’s nipple, teasing with his tongue.

Ryan groaned loudly, his back arching up causing their crotches to rub. “You’re so hot.” Brendon moaned against his chest as he began grappling with Ryan’s belt. He undid the belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers, throwing them to the floor before removing his own and adding them to the cloths pile. He pressed their lips together before pushing into Ryan with ease. His rhythm was fast and hard and caused the table to creak and sway slightly beneath them as Ryan moaned out his name whilst dragging his nails down Brendon’s back. Brendon sucked hard on his neck adding another hickey to the collection.

“So close.” Ryan grunted as Brendon collided with his prostate making the words breathy and strangled. Brendon took a firm grip of his member and began to pump in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts. It wasn’t long before Ryan came all over his stomach and Brendon’s hand, soon followed by Brendon who collapsed on top of him. He pressed a soft kiss to Ryan’s lips “I love you.” He mumbled as Ryan grinned into it “I love you too.”

*

A few days later Ryan found himself in the office with Brendon riding him hard whilst he dug his heals into the carpet to stop the chair they were currently occupying spinning and wheeling about. He had a firm grip on Brendon’s hips to stop him from toppling over as he rocked whilst intern gripping hard on Ryan’s shoulders. “God Bren.” Ryan moaned as he came hard. He relaxed back into the cool leather of the chair panting as Brendon stood up, his throbbing erection pressed hard against his stomach. Ryan had a sudden urge to blow him.

He got out of the chair and onto his knees before swiftly taking Brendon into his mouth. Brendon moaned loudly as he worked his way up and down his shaft, lapping at the head and pressing hard against the vein. Brendon was close to his climax when he pushed at Ryan’s shoulders “wait.” He gasped. Ryan grudgingly pulled off and Brendon pulled him to his feet and bent him over the desk. He pushed in and groaned loudly at the sudden tight heat before quickly fucking Ryan hard, every gasp and moan his boyfriend made bringing him closer and closer to his climax. It wasn’t long before he released deep inside him.

He pulled out and collapsed back into the chair feeling exhausted. Ryan followed suit, collapsing into his lap and snuggling close. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head before relaxing back and closing his eyes.

*

By the end of the third week they had more than accomplished their task. Ryan had long since given up wearing anything other than boxers around the house thanks to Brendon’s random sneak attacks and the pure ease of it; they’d had sex at least twice most days.

It was Sunday morning and they were on the couch making out, Brendon pushing Ryan down into the couch cushions. “I’m gonna miss this.” Brendon mumbled between kisses. “Huh?” Ryan’s brain wasn’t really functioning effectively at that point. “When your parents get back.” Brendon pulled back slightly so he could look into Ryan’s eyes “I’m gonna miss this.” Ryan rested his hand against Brendon’s face and ran his thumb against his cheek. “Hey, we’ll find time. It’s not like we’ll never see each other or anything.” Brendon smiled down lovingly “I guess.” He bent down and they kissed once more. “I love you.”

“Ryan honey, I’m home! I know we’re a little early but...” The door crashed open and they scrambled apart but it was too late. There stood Danielle Ross wearing an expression of shock and confusion. “Mom!” Ryan squeaked; unsure of what else to say. “Your father caught a serious bug whilst we were out there so had to be flown back in an air ambulance specially. He’s now in hospital so I’m going to visit.” Her voice was a monotone and her expression was blank as she dropped her bag and headed out the door which slammed shut. “Well that could have gone worse…” Brendon said breaking the tense silence. Ryan laughed bitterly “that couldn’t have gone any worse.” Brendon furrowed his eyebrows “how’d you figure that? I mean it’s not like she yelled or anything.” Ryan nodded “exactly.”

*

The next week was extremely awkward for Ryan. He barely saw his mom at all and whenever he did she didn’t say a word to him making things tense and difficult. He was glad come Wednesday when they all took a trip to the movies. He stopped outside Joe’s house as he finished complaining to Brendon about his mom. “Hey guys.” Joe said as he jumped in. He glanced around and grimaced “dude! Ever heard of cleaning? This back seat is nasty! I mean look at all these stains.” Brendon burst out in hysterics whilst Ryan blushed a little “uh yeah, I’ll get on that.” He said awkwardly as Joe gasped “oh god. That’s disgusting! I can’t believe you guys bang in your car. You could at least put a fucking blanket down if you’re gonna have people sitting back here.” He continued to complain the entirety of the journey and promptly told Andy he was getting a ride back with him instead when they arrived.

 

The movie wasn’t particularly great but Ryan enjoyed the escape from home for a while. Just him and his friends relaxing and being normal. He kissed Brendon goodnight before he left him in the car to go home to the nightmare of his emotionally absent mother.

*

On Sunday afternoon Ryan received a text from Brendon

_Hey beautiful, so I told my parents about us and they’re totally stoked! They wanna meet you sometime. Hope things are okay with your mom xox-Bden_

He smiled softly as he read it, the familiar butterflies surfacing in his stomach. “I know that look.” He looked up to see his mom stood in his doorway watching with a small smile. “Uh…” Ryan wasn’t sure what to say “I used to get that with your farther.” She said as she sat down on the end of his bed causing it to creak. “It seems the kitchen table isn’t the only thing to develop an unhealthy groan since we’ve been away.” Ryan blushed a little as she smirked before turning serious. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I guess I was just shocked, I know that’s no excuse.” She sighed and Ryan squeezed her hand gently “it’s okay mom. I know it can’t have been easy.” She shook her head “why didn’t you just tell me?” Ryan shrugged “because I didn’t want this to happen.” She smiled sadly “so what’s his name?” Ryan smiled properly now, he’d figured he’d have all the questions coming “Brendon.”

“And how long have you guys been together?”

“About eight months.” Her eyes bulged a little at that. “Eight months?! When were you planning on telling us?” Ryan just shrugged, he hadn’t really thought about it. “So… how serious are you guys?” she asked wearily “pretty serious.” Ryan said evasively “so if I hadn’t walked in would you guys have… well you know.” Ryan cringed “mooooom.” He groaned “oh please, I just want to know where things are at. You’re my son I’m allowed to be concerned. We don’t need any more secrets here.” Ryan sighed “yeah.” He said defeated “so have you guys… taken that step yet?” Ryan felt ridiculously uncomfortable at this point “yes.” She paused a minute, not sure what else to ask “right well, as long as you guys are being careful disease is still a potential problem.”

“Yeah mom I know. You don’t need to worry.” She nudged him with her elbow “so is he any good?” she waggled an eyebrow “mooom!” Ryan’s cheeks flooded with heat as she chuckled “aww it’s okay Ry, you can tell me! Oh, do you top or bottom?”

“Oh my god we are NOT having this conversation!” Ryan squeaked thoroughly embarrassed as she continued to cackle “I’d like to meet him sometime.” She said “I’m sure you would.” He replied. There was a long pause “what are we gonna do about dad?” Ryan finally asked because he knew he wouldn’t take it well “we’ll break it to him once he’s better. We don’t need to give him extra stress right now besides, I’ll support you no matter what and I won’t let him do anything drastic.” She pulled him into a hug and he was finally able to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan’s dad wasn't gonna be out of hospital for a few more day’s so his mom thought it would probably be a good idea to visit him in hospital. They’d decided not to tell him until he was back to his full health as they both knew he’d react badly and with being so ill it wouldn't be good for him just yet. Naturally without even knowing it he’d make it difficult for them. “Ryan.” He cried as they entered the room “finally made time to see your old dad then.” He smiled softly and Ryan weakly reciprocated “sorry, I've been busy and mom always seems to come whilst I’m at school.” He shrugged as his dad quirked an eyebrow “oh, you've been ‘busy’ have you?” Ryan blushed a little and he chuckled “so what’s her name?” Ryan stiffened and sent his mom a panicked look, she shook her head slightly.  _Don’t tell him._

There was a moment of silence as his dad glanced between the two of them “did I miss something?” He asked, eyes drawn together in confusion “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ryan quickly answered making him chuckle “sure ya don’t. So what’s she like? Blonde? Nice rack?” Ryan blushed scarlet as his mom scolded him lightly “George!” He chuckled “I’m just curious! Ain't I allowed to take an interest in my son’s life?” He grinned wickedly “so what’s she like?”

Ryan made sure to be very careful with his wording when describing Brendon so as not to mention a gender. He wouldn't let his dad use this against him later. (He never said he had a girlfriend he just never corrected the assumption.) Besides his mom had told him not to say anything. “Tall, dark hair and eyes, energetic, funny, sporty, good taste in music, cute, caring…” Ryan trailed off smiling softly. “Aww look at that. Our son’s in love.” He grinned proudly.

The conversation changed after that which Ryan was grateful for. He felt quite relaxed by the time they got back to the house. “You shouldn't have said that.” Daniella said as she entered the kitchen. “You shouldn't have lied to him.” Ryan rolled his eyes “technically I didn't lie. I just didn't correct him, besides you told me not to tell him.” She chuckled “alright, alright! I’m not sure your father’s going to take that all too well mind you.” Ryan sighed “I’m not sure he’s going to take any of this well.”

 

*

 

Ryan got home to hear his father shouting. He’d been out of hospital three days and they were already having a row.  _Typical._ “Oh yeah? Then how did they get down the back of the couch?” His mom sighed “I don’t know I've never seen them before.” She sounded bored of the conversation, like she’d repeated herself several times by now. She probably had. “What’s going on?” Ryan asked as he dropped his school bag by the door. “Your father thinks I’m having an affair.” His father was clearly very irritated at this point as he gritted out “then how do you explain a pair of boxers that do not belong to anyone in this house mysteriously finding their way down the back of the couch?!” He thrust a finger at a neon pink pair of boxer shorts that Ryan recognised instantly. He picked them up and pocketed them “dad shut up. Mom’s not having an affair.” He said rolling his eyes before heading into the kitchen.

He pulled out his phone as he started to make coffee and rang Brendon. “Hello?” His bright cheery tone answered “hey, so you know the bright pink boxers you couldn't find before you left?” He hummed in reply “well we've found them.”

“We?” He asked “well, dad found them.” There was a short pause “oh… so how’d that go?” He sounded nervous “he thinks mom’s having an affair.” The coffee machine clicked and Ryan grabbed a mug out of the cupboard “oh shit. Haven’t you told him yet?”

 

“Not yet but I’m about to.”

“Well good luck. I love you.” Ryan smiled softly “I love you too.”

He re-entered the living room with his coffee and sat down on the couch. His mother was in the armchair and his dad was pacing in front of the coffee table. “You.” He said pointing a finger at Ryan “start talking.” He rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee “mom’s not having an affair.” He stated and his dad rolled his eyes “you already said that! explain.” Ryan sighed and sent a look to his mom who nodded. “The boxers are Brendon’s.” Ryan stated calmly “who?” His dad asked furrowing his eyebrows “my boyfriend.” There was a long, tense silence as the words sunk in. “what?” He blinked in disbelief “dad I’m gay.” He started to laugh, shaking his head slightly “this is good, real good. I respect your loyalty son but this is low, even for you Daniella.” He laughed again dryly “oh George stop being ridiculous. Why on earth would I cheat on you? And why on earth would I make our son say such a thing if it was a lie?!” Ryan gritted his teeth. How could his dad honestly believe she would do that?

He started to pace back and forth once more “my son is no faggot.” Ryan stood up anger pulsing through him. “Sorry to disappoint dad but he is. I George Ryan Ross III am gay. I have an amazing boyfriend who I have been dating for eight months and those are his boxers that you found down the back of the couch. Mom is not having an affair.” They stared at each other for a moment before Ryan dropped back down onto the couch. “Then how did they end up down the back of the couch?” Ryan shrugged “must have got lost when we fucked.” His mother blushed and his father’s eyes bulged momentarily before his face took on a look of disgust. “Get the fuck out of my house you freak! I don’t want to see you anywhere near this place ever again you disgusting little faggot.” Ryan rolled his eyes before heading off to his room.

The first thing he did when he got there was call Brendon. “So what’s the verdict?” He asked tone serious “I've been kicked out.” Ryan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “aww babe, I’m sorry! What are you gonna do?” He asked “I dunno, stay at my grans for a bit maybe.” She was a firm believer in the idea that we are born the way we were meant to be. That’s why she always called him George. ‘If you were meant to be a Ryan you would have been born as one.’ “Come stay with me.” Brendon said interrupting Ryan’s thoughts “will your family be okay with that?” He didn't want to impose. “Sure! Mom’s dying to meet you. She cried she was so happy when I told her!” Ryan smiled. At least someone was fully supportive. “I’ll be there soon.” He told him as he pulled a duffle bag from the top of the closet. “Great! Love you Ryro.”  He practically shouted “love you too Bren.”

He’d barely hung up the phone before there was a knock at the door “yeah?” The door opened and his mom poked her head in “pack for about a week and it’ll give him a chance to calm down. I’ll call you and let you know what’s going on. I’ll call your grandmother, I’m sure she’ll be fine to have you stay.”  Ryan nodded “it’s okay, Brendon’s said I can stay with them. His family are okay with everything.” She nodded and pulled him into a hug “I’m so proud of you. I love you, no matter what.” Ryan felt his eyes tear up a little as she pulled away before leaving him to pack. He really hoped his dad would calm down, he’d miss his mom.

 

*

 

Ryan pulled up outside the Urie household and had barely cut the engine before Brendon was out the front door and down to the car to help him with his stuff. “You didn't pack much.” He commented as he grabbed Ryan’s bag for him. “Yeah, mom said to pack for a week and then we’d take it from there.” Ryan explained “well, welcome to casa de Urie. Home of the mad people.” Ryan smiled as Brendon took his hand and lead him up to the house.

He’d barely stepped over the threshold when he was engulfed in a giant hug. “You must be Ryan! We've heard so much about you; it’s great to finally meet you. We were so excited when he said you were staying.” She cried as she squeezed Ryan so tight he thought his eyes were gonna pop out of their sockets. “Hold the poor lad any tighter and his head will pop off!” A guy said as he came out from the kitchen.

She let go and took a step back. “Sorry, I’m just so happy for you and my little Brennybear!” Brendon groaned from behind him “moooom.” She giggled “it’s nice to meet you too Mrs Urie.” She chuckled and flapped her hands a little “now, now we’ll have none of that. Call me Grace. Or mom if you prefer.” She beamed “moom!” Mr Urie extended a hand “I’m Boyd.” I nodded and shook it, smiling at them both. “Right well Brennybear can show you up to your room and we’ll call you in around a half hour for dinner.”

Brendon grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs before his mother could embarrass him any further. They reached the landing and started down the hallway only to be blocked by two fairly large guys. Brendon’s brothers “so you’re the boyfriend huh?” Ryan nodded “Ryan.” The guy grinned not all that unlike Brendon’s “well I’m Matt and this is Mason.” He said indicating the other guy who nodded “so dude we gotta know.” Mason began “how’s Brendon in the sack?” Matt chimed in “is he big?” Ryan’s eyes bulged as Brendon grabbed firmly at his hand dragging him passed them “Jackasses!” He yelled over his shoulder as he reached his bedroom.

“Oh my god I am so sorry about those two. They are asshats. Sorry about mom too she is so embarrassing!” Brendon shook his head as he dropped Ryan’s bag on top of an ottoman. “I think she’s great.” Ryan said as he dropped down on the bed next to Brendon. Who pulled him into a hug “I’m sorry your dad’s being such a dick over this.” Ryan shrugged “meh, I knew he would be.”

 

*

 

“So you’re Ryan huh?” A girl asked him as she sat down opposite him at the large dinner table. He nodded “well I’m Kyla. Bren has told us so much about you; I mean he literally turns into a girl when he talks about you! He goes all day dreamy and gooey.” Ryan grinned and glanced sideways at Brendon who had turned bright red “shut up!” He cried “it’s true! Isn't it Kara?” Another girl had just walked into the room “what’s this?” She asked as she sat down “Brendon going all love-struck whenever anyone mentions loverboy here.” She said inclining her head towards Ryan “oh yeah.” She nodded vigorously “it’s hilarious! Like some sappy chick flick.” Brendon groaned and dropped his head to the table as his brothers walked in. “aww don’t worry Bren, I’m sure Ryan can suck it better!”

“Oi!” Grace cried as she came in to the room with plates of food whilst Boyd sat down at one of the ends of the table. “We’ll have none of that thank you.”

Once they all had a plate of food Grace sat down at the opposite end to her husband. “Right so house rules.” She said and Brendon groaned “he’s only staying a week!” She rolled her eyes “that’s how it stands at the moment. We don’t know how long Ryan’s father is going to be being difficult and even if it is only a week at least he’ll no for future references.” She said sending her son an exasperated look “now Ryan honey you are welcome to stay as long as you need to. Now I've given Brendon the inflatable mattress though I’m sure it will see no use. Though we are being lenient with that we are not totally lax on that sought of behavior. There is to be no funny business in this household, do I make myself clear.” Ryan nodded feeling slightly like a child being warned away from the biscuit tin. Her grin returned “great! We’ll have no problems then. I mean obviously normal house rules apply, if you make a mess clean up, don’t leave dirty clothes all over the floor. Brendon.” She added as an afterthought making Ryan and the rest of the family chuckle. “Ask if you need to borrow Kyla’s hair straightener. Brendon, put the toilet seat down once you used the bathroom. That kinda stuff.” Ryan smiled as Brendon shook his head, his cheeks a rosy pink. He squeezed his hand under the table.

Ryan felt the bed sink as Brendon climbed in behind him in just boxers. He rolled over and snuggled into him as his arms snaked around his waist, his thumb rubbing at the skin of his hip where his t-shirt had ridden up slightly. “You know.” He mumbled “mom’s rules only apply when she’s home.” Ryan smiled as he buried his face into Brendon’s neck a little and kissed it “I think they’re staying applied unless we are completely home alone. We don’t need your brothers walking in.” He chuckled “they’re just jealous because I’m getting sex and they’re not.” He rolled onto his side and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s lips holding him closer so that their chests were pressed against each other. One of Ryan’s hands wove into Brendon’s hair at the back of his neck whilst the other pressed against his stomach. Brendon deepened it a little and Ryan nibbled on his lip causing a small whimper.

A loud bang against the wall caused them both to jump “knock it off!” Kara cried causing them both to giggle before settling back down once more, Ryan with his head on Brendon’s chest whilst he played with his hair absently. “I love you Ryro.” Ryan grinned “I love you too Brennybear.” Brendon groaned and shook his head “I hate her so much.”

 

*

 

Ryan ended up staying at the Urie’s for about a month and even then when he got back home it was tense and awkward and his dad didn't say a word to him the entire time. He spent most of his time at Brendon’s instead as they actually wanted him there. His mom at least was still fine with him.

They were sat at the coffee table discussing everything when his dad walked in. “Oh so we’re actually going to be graced with your presence today are we?” Ryan’s jaw tensed “oh George don’t be difficult.” His mom sighed “well, we hardly ever see him anymore. He’d rather spend time with his boyfriend than us.” The edge of venom that laced the comment pissed Ryan off. “The only reason I spend so much time away from the house is because you quite obviously don’t want me here and I’d rather not spend my entire time in an environment that is tense and awkward when I can actually be with supportive people who want to be around me and respect and support my life decisions.” His dad rolled his eyes and started making coffee “well I’d like to meet this boy.”

Ryan’s dad dropped the mug he’d been holding and it smashed as it hit the floor. “Daniella what are you doing?” He snapped as he got the broom out of the cupboard. “Well George though you seem to have washed your hands of the situation in the hopes it will go away I have come to accept things and would like to meet and get to know the young man who has managed to capture our sons heart.” Ryan could see the irritation in his dad’s posture at the words “there’s nothing to accept. It’s just a faze, all young lad’s go through an experimental stage. He’ll grow out of it.”  _So that’s how he’s coping with this._ “Yeah, I grew out of that stage when I was like fourteen.” His mother squeezed his hand as his dad completely ignored the comment. “I will not encourage this by having that faggot in my house. He’s a bad influence and he’s corrupted our son enough.” Ryan hated it when they spoke about him like he wasn't there. “Maybe just the three of us can go out for coffee some time.” He said turning to his mom. “Oh nonsense dear! Your father’s got to accept this one way or another and he’s going to need to meet the lad at some point. I mean you two sound very serious.” Ryan just nodded.  _Bad idea._

*

 

“This is such a bad idea.” Ryan sighed as he stood fiddling with his hair in the hallway mirror. “You should have more faith.” His mother replied. “You’re kidding me right.” He said as he applied his eyeliner “I’ll keep him in check.” She said squeezing his shoulder before entering the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Ryan took a deep breath before answering it.

Brendon smiled at him nervously. “Hey babe.” Ryan smiled as he kissed his cheek. “Ready?” Brendon nodded “as ready as I’ll ever be.” Ryan took his hand and led him to the kitchen where his mother was still pottering around with the last minute dinner preparations. “Mom, this is Brendon.” She spun around and smiled warmly as she shook Brendon’s hand. “It’s lovely to finally meet you.” She said “it’s great to meet you too Mrs Ross.” He said smiling politely as Ryan squeezed his free hand “please, call me Daniella.” He nodded as Ryan’s dad came through from the living room, his face as hard as stone. “And you can call me Mr Ross.” Ryan sighed as his mom rolled her eyes “oh George, don’t be like that.” Brendon simply nodded “it’s nice to meet you sir.” He mumbled and extended a hand which Ryan’s dad simply ignored.

The meal started off well with Ryan, Brendon and Ryan’s mom having a friendly chat. Ryan could see Brendon visibly relaxing as the evening wore on though he could not escape the silent judging glare of Ryan’s dad. And then he decided to grill Brendon “so Brendon. How long exactly have you been interested in my son?” Ryan sent him a glare across the table but he didn't bat an eyelid “we have been dating for just over nine months now sir.” He said his confidence wavering a little. “And how exactly is it that you managed to turn my son into a faggot?” Brendon’s eyes bulged a little and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, no words escaping his mouth. “Dad!” Ryan growled at the same time his mother cried “George!” Again his farther wasn't bothered “what? I’m curious to know what he did to ruin our son so we can make him normal again.” Brendon bit his lip and glanced down and Ryan gripped his hand tightly. He could see the inkling of tears being blinked back. “Why don’t you shut the fuck up you complete asshole.” His mom gasped and his dad blinked in shock at the outburst “Ryan! Don’t speak that way.” Ryan rolled his eyes “why shouldn't I? I won’t let him sit there and speak that way to my boyfriend. He may not support us but he doesn't have to be so rude!”

With that he stood up, pulling Brendon with him and stormed out of the house. They reached Brendon’s car and got in. “Thanks.” Brendon mumbled “for what?” Ryan asked as he buckled in and watched as his mom watch them through the window “for sticking up for me to your dad. You didn't have to.” Ryan lent over and kissed his cheek “I wouldn't do anything else. He had no right to say any of that stuff.” He rested a hand on Brendon’s knee and squeezed gently making him smile “so where are we going?” Ryan shrugged “just drive.”

 

*

 

They drove for hours through the night and ended up at the coast. They parked up on a cliff top that looked over the sea. They got out and sat on the hood of the car, the warm early morning air blowing through their hair as they sat in silence watching as the dark starry sky started to turn pink at the horizon. Ryan rested his head on Brendon’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his waist and lent back against the windshield.

They watched as the sun slowly rose up in the sky lining it with strips of gold and orange. “It’s so beautiful.” Ryan mumbled feeling completely at peace. “Not as beautiful as you.” Brendon said absently. Ryan poked his side and sat up “you are such a wet cheese ball.” Brendon laughed “I thought we’d already established this.” Ryan bent down and kissed him softly. “How can feeling this way be so wrong?” Brendon smiled sadly “it’s not, it’s just that people are to intolerant to see that love is pure and special no matter who it’s between.” Ryan bent down and kissed him again “can we just stay here forever? Forget everything and everyone. Just you and me.” Brendon smiled “we could but I don’t think my mom would be too please if I missed school on Monday.” Ryan chuckled and shook his head before laying back down again “I am gonna be in so much trouble when I get back.” He sighed “so don’t go back.” He sat up again giving Brendon a confused look “move in with me. I mean you know my parents love having you and it’ll save you all the problems with your dad.” He shrugged “you mean it?” Brendon nodded and Ryan grinned “I’d like that.”


End file.
